


Danger Danger!

by hub_batch



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: i have no idea what tags to put on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hub_batch/pseuds/hub_batch
Summary: Trust the son of a tech conglomerate with your most prized possessions, and he's bound to snoop.





	Danger Danger!

“Take this.”

Doctor Hikari’s voice strained as he thrust the pen drive into Enzan’s hands. His other shaking hand typed a few more words into hastily written reports and emails. He was glued to this spot, unable to leave to go where he desperately wished to be. There was a front to hold here- and that was his job.

“Please- go. Go, go- There isn’t much time-"

“And what do you expect me to do with this, Doctor?”

Enzan’s voice was not accusatory, frustrated, or anything that usually would have come from him in this situation. A Hikari pushing him around was a new annoyance, but he’d known Doctor Hikari for the better part of his life. Enzan’s voice, rather, was confused. Pen drives do not save the world. Blues and Enzan save the world. Hikaris do not.

“It’s- it has to be given to Rockman. As soon as possible.” The doctor turned and looked at Enzan; bewilderment on his face. Why wasn’t he leaving?

Enzan flipped the drive over in his hands. He clicked the end out, and pulled his PET out. “Blues.” The screen lit up in an instant. “Scan this.”

The drive was plugged into the PET. It took a moment to transfer the file- longer than usual. The age of the drive presented itself not in looks but in capability.

A moment longer passed. Doctor Hikari had begun to watch the process with an unexplainable look on his face. Fear? Tension? The sweat lining his brow spoke volumes of text in foreign tongue.

“Scan complete.” Blues’ voice came. “This is a BATCH file. However, it is under several layers of an encryption that I cannot decypher. It is linked specifically to Rockman.EXE’s data type and requires dependencies only he can possess. And...”

Doctor Hikari locked eyes with Enzan for a moment. He bit his lip.

“And what, Blues?”

“It is warm.”

_“...What?”_

“The file itself. It is very difficult to explain. There is no temperature marker, yet-” Blues felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. “It is...Warm. That is the only reasonable conclusion I can come to.”

“I’ll bite.” Enzan put away his PET. “What is this. Batch is an outdated standard. There’s no way it’s compatible with Rockman.”

Doctor Hikari turned back to his computer.

“Rockman is over eleven years old, Mister Ijuuin.” His voice slowly came.

Eleven years. Enzan’s eyes sharpened. Quickly his mind dug for the information needed to piece together what exactly happened eleven years prior to this very moment-

_Cossack was put in prison. The Alpha revolt. No, too far. Eleven, not fifteen. Blues was a mere two- technology doesn’t last long. Not without upgrades. Netto is too incompetent for upgrades. Hikari is too busy. Eleven years. Eleven. Netto is twelve-_

_Netto is_ **_twelve._ **

“You were working on his navi before he was even _born?”_ The words came before Enzan truly put the pieces together. _The Navi project was deemed a failure eleven years ago. Cossack arrested years prior, and Hikari…_

_In the throes of a depression._

“...Your son passed away then.” Enzan spoke mechanically. Not out of disinterest, but detachment. Hikari slowly nodded.

“You drowned yourself in work to escape that.” He stepped closer, not threateningly- but noticing that Doctor Hikari was shaking hard enough to cause his chair to squeak. “But the Navi Project...It was a failure.” He frowned again. What was the missing piece? He was getting somewhere, and it was so close- so obtainable, if he could just reach out and shake the doctor for his answer-

“...No.” Hikari finally said, voice a ghost of his former anxiety. “The Navi Project was a roaring success.”

Enzan did not have to reach.

“ _What?”_ His first thought was on how many levels that statement was _illegal._ He could be put on for embezzlement- of his company’s money, no less! Fraud, the Hikari name would be tarnished-

Doctor Hikari’s computer let out a loud alert. Hikari leaped out of his seat and away from Enzan.

“Go! Go, now- please, please Enzan, this is the most important task I will ever ask anyone to do. _Please!”_

Enzan looked, between the computer and Doctor Hikari. He took a step back, and one turned into many, and many turned into the WWW base.


End file.
